Sick Days
by AikoMizuyamoto
Summary: M'Gann X Artemis fic, Artemis is sick and M'Gann takes care of her. If you don't enjoy dirtiness don't read this..


Artemis lay in her bed, her olive skin flushed slightly from her fever. The fever wasn't too high; Artemis surmised that it was just high enough to make her skin feel as if it were radiating , and to cause her to suffer a bit. Her head felt clouded, as if she were in a dream. She rolled onto her side, feeling the cool of her comforter and pillow against her warm skin, nestling herself into a comfortable position. Artemis closed her eyes, and began to doze off slightly. Suddenly, she heard the 'click' of her bedroom door opening. She sat up, on her guard as always, but was relieved to see M'Gann (or Megan, the Earth name that she was now so proud of) standing before her, balancing a tray with a bowl of soup and a pack of crackers on it. Artemis smiled, getting herself into a comfortable upright position.

"Did you really make me soup?", she said, a hint of cheeriness in her voice. M'Gann smiled, "Of course, Chicken Noodle. Robin told me it always helped him feel better when Batman made him some. And of course, you can't have soup without crackers! Or, that's at least what Wally says…I wouldn't know. Things are a lot different on Mars." For a split second, Artemis thought that M'Gann looked upset. Her normal instinct would be to ignore this, but since M'Gann was so kind to her, she felt obligated to be kind back. "What's wrong?", Artemis asked her quietly. M'Gann gave a sheepish look before answering, "It's nothing…I just feel like, you know, such a..an.._alien_, sometimes, you know? I don't know things that you, or the rest of our team knows. I'm..different.."

The green pigment in M'Gann's cheeks turned slightly red. Artemis smiled, somehow, it was endearing to her when someone else got embarrassed. "Look, M'Gann, being different doesn't make you _bad _or anything. If anything, it makes you more special. You're a wonderful, caring person, and the fact that you don't know things, it's kind of refreshing. It's like…a new take on the world. Seeing it through your eyes, it's like seeing things brand new, and sometimes I see things I haven't seen before."

Artemis scowled at herself, getting all soft on M'Gann. She was a hardass. But still, she couldn't let M'Gann be upset. She couldn't..not in good conscience, anyway. She decided to shut herself up by ingesting some of the soup M'Gann had made for her. Once she'd finished that off, she realized she was a little light-headed and woozy.

_It's probably the medicine that Red Tornado shoved down my throat this morning when I woke up with this stupid fever in the first place, _thought Artemis to herself dryly. M'Gann must have noticed something odd, or perhaps she even read Artemis' mind. She immediately rushed to prop Artemis up on her pillow, and put a cool hand to her warm forehead. She realized immediately what was going on, and she slapped her own forehead with her palm. "Hello, Megan! You're like, burning up again, Artemis. We should probably use this…", she held out a damp washcloth, and placed it atop Artemis' brow. Artemis blushed, probably raising her fever a few degrees.

_Why is M'Gann suddenly attractive to me, all of a sudden? , _thought Artemis to herself angrily, _Is it her sudden maternal instinct? Is it the fact that it's appealing that she cares for me? Or maybe I just think she's hot.._

And at that moment, somewhere in her thought pattern, Artemis thought it would be a good idea to pull M'Gann in for a kiss. She held the girl's delicate, fragile, green face in her hands, and just laid a passionate kiss upon her red lips. M'Gann tensed up, but Artemis moved her arms to her waist, gripping onto her and digging her nails slightly into her hips. M'Gann returned the sentiment by pushing herself into Artemis, seemingly wanting more. Artemis moved her hand to M'Gann's breast, grabbing at it fiercely, causing the alien girl to let out a slight yelp. Artemis chuckled to herself, and M'Gann seemed to lose a bit of confidence.

_"What's wrong?_", thought Artemis, knowing fully well the girl would have created a mind link between them. _"N-Nothing, this is all very new to me..I just..I'm scared of disappointing you_…" Artemis chuckled, _"You couldn't disappoint me, Megan. If I didn't want to be doing this with you, I wouldn't be.."_

M'Gann took this as an invitation, and she lunged at Artemis, enveloping her lips in a deep kiss. _"Wow..not bad..not bad at all…", _thought Artemis, and she could feel M'Gann smile into the kiss. She felt M'Gann nibble at her upper lip, and she pulled the alien girl on top of her, feeling her cool skin pressed against her own warm skin. She felt M'Gann moving on top of her, rubbing against her slightly.

Artemis ran her hands down M'Gann's back, watching the goosebumps emerge onto the back of her friend. She felt herself moan a bit, into the kiss, and subsequently into M'Gann's neck, which she was kissing quite feverishly. M'Gann ran her hand up Artemis' T-shirt, feeling her warm skin, and taking her shirt off. It had appeared she'd gained the confidence she needed, and she quickly undid Artemis' bra, leaning down to suck on her nipple. This caused Artemis to gasp with pleasure, and M'Gann put a hand over her mouth to keep her from becoming louder. Artemis slipped out of M'Gann's grip somehow, making it so that she was the dominant one, on top at this time, and that was how she liked it. She pulled up M'Gann's skirt, biting at her inner thighs before slipping her tongue inside of her, as M'Gann yelped a bit from both pain and pleasure of this apparently new experience. She held on to the top of Artemis' head, running her hands through the girl's hair.

Suddenly, Artemis heard a click, it seemed as if it were the click her door made upon opening. She looked up, startled, terrified of being caught. M'Gann walked in, carring a tray with a bowl of soup upon it, and a pack of crackers. It was then that Artemis realized, it was only a dream. M'Gann smiled at her, reaching over to feel her head. "Artemis, I think your fever broke! Red Tornado must have gotten it right when he gave you that medicine before." Artemis looked at M'Gann, a confused expression upon her face. She then realized that both she and Megan were fully clothed. It _had _to have been a dream. But why would Artemis dream something like that? Did she like M'Gann or something? Or was it just her sickness?

She guessed she'd just have to play it by ear, and see if anything else came of it.


End file.
